(Fire Emblem Lemon) JalenxAnna!
by DarkToonLink27
Summary: It's too lemony? Deal with it, Jalen's the name of my Avatar by the way. Don't question why I use my real name.


(Might as well give a bit of backstory behind the lemon you're about to read. So after reading my friend's fellow lemon. I had the inspiration to write my own. So I did! This one is of my MUxAnna, and is currently my marriage in my file. I hope you enjoy! Hopefully it isn't too lemony!)

A time of five years had passed after the defeat of Grima. The Legendary Assassin and Tactician had sacrificed his life in order to slay the dreaded beast once and for all. He knew it had to be done, or humanity would fall to its evil after a millennium's time of peace. The man's name was Jalen. He donned hair of scarlet, and was known for assassinating for the good of the people. He had a lean, muscular body type that was popular with the fair ladies across Ylisse, but he only had an eye for one woman, his true love.

Anna.

Jalen had rescued her from being overwhelmed by a group of bandits along with the help of his fellow Shepherds. They fought many battles together and were victorious in every outcome. They forged a bond over time that soon led to their flourishing marriage. He had to help her with running the shop on their journey, and it was even more work when they found their teenage child, Morgan. But it came to an end sooner than she had expected. Since he had passed, she had been hiding her depression with a smile, secretly begging for him to come back. She was on the verge of insanity until the fated day came, Chrom and Lissa had brought him back. Anna and Morgan were never so happy, and soon the family began functioning normally again. Everything was in a rush and testing the man's limits, but somehow he kept it together.

It's now late in the month of April, and a flash freeze had brought a sudden snowstorm to the area. And so the story begins here.

Jalen opened the iron door to the barracks and entered, he quickly shut it as fast as he opened it. He shivered as snow was dotted along his Assassin's clothing, it had many layers to it, but the sudden freeze caught everyone off guard. "Brr! Gods, it's deathly cold out there..." He said as he walked down the stone steps into the depths of the barracks, he removed the blades from his vambraces, and the kunai from his pants, and every place a weapon was hidden. As he jumped the rest of the flight of stairs, a person had been there, arranging items to see if they were intact still, that person turned and a bright smile appeared on her face.

"Hey there, stud! You're looking a bit cold. Did you come to see me, or to just get warm?" Anna had said as she quickly stopped and walked to him, giving her husband a chaste kiss on his cold cheek. He sighed as he gave her a light smile. "Anna, there you are. I never expected you to be down here." He said as he chuckled a bit, she put a finger on her chin and made a pout face. "Aww. So you didn't come down here to see your redhead? How cruel..." She said. "GAK! Y-you know I love you lots! I'm happy to see you!" He said. He had been about a year younger than Anna, so he had only a slight idea on how to treat a woman. "Hehe! Just kidding, love. It's been so long since I've seen you get so nervous like that!" She said, almost playfully. "I know. I know...but you don't need to do that just because I'm younger!" He said. She sighed and shook her head in acceptance. "Love you too, baby. Want to go in the back room and...count gold?" She said. Jalen raised a brow, obviously confused. "There's a back room in the barracks?" He said. She sighed once more and gave him an unamused look. "You're hopeless..." She said as she took his wrist and dragged him away. "Hey! Where are we going?" He asked. She looked back shortly to answer. "The back room, silly! Just stop asking questions..." She said.

They arrived in the back room, and it was just a room with a bed, fireplace, and a drawer. Jalen looked around the space and seemed content. "Oh, so this is the back room you were talking about, it's warmer in here, that's for sure." He said. Anna let go of his wrist and turned to him with that signature grin. "Riiiight..." Jalen raised a brow and looked down at her. "There's no gold here...why'd you bring me back here?" He said. Anna had slowly wrapped her arms around his neck. And a slight blush appeared on both of their cheeks. "I'm going to be honest with you... I'm ready to make Morgan..." She said. The blush on his face got redder as he looked down at her with surprise. "What?! Why all of a sudden?!"

"She's eventually going to have to be born. Don't deny it, baby.~" She said as she pulled him by the scarf and kissed him. His eyes dilated as he experienced the moment. Her tounge had went inside his mouth and swirled around his. He could feel his eyes getting heavy, and his lust growing. He soon closed his eyes and let his tongue swirl around with hers. After a long, tender moment of kissing. They released to take in a breath, a trail of saliva thinned out where they parted. Anna looked up at him, her eyes narrowed and full of playfulness, and lust. "You must feel so hot in those layers...let me help...~" She said seductively. She had used her nimble fingers to take off his scarf, then the abdominal brace, the vambraces, and then his shirt. His muscular body was shown to her and she placed a hand on his chest. "You're so muscular, baby...have you been training hard for me...?" She said as he looked away slightly. "Only for you..." She giggled at his admittance and slowly reached behind her back. "Sit down...I want you to enjoy my show...~" He did as she said and sat on the edge of the bed. She slowly took off her light clothing, moving sensually with each passing moment. Her shirt came off and a layer of chainmail was underneath, she removed that as well. Her breasts fell and Jalen looked with amazement, they were B's, C's at most. "You never wore a bra...?" He said as his mouth hanged open a bit in surprise. "I haven't been for the last couple days...I wanted to see if you noticed..." She said. She continued to take off her clothing. Her pants fell, revealing her long, curved legs, her smooth thighs, and her wide, sexy hips. She was wearing red striped panties that her significant other stared contently at. She slipped off her shoes, and removed her hairpin, letting her red, long, silky hair down. She jumped into Jalen's lap and wrapped her legs around him. He licked his lips as she did so. "You're so sexy, Anna...I wondered why I couldn't stop staring..." He said. She winked and whispered in his ear. "You naughty boy...~ I'm going to have to punish you..." She said as she began to move her hips back and forth on his still-flaccid manhood. He stared into her narrowed ruby eyes and kissed her passionately, swirling tongues once more. His 9-inch erection grew fast. He slipped off his shoes and broke the tender kiss once more. Anna licked her lips seductively and moved off of his erection, slowly getting on her knees. "That was fast...now let's see the full package...~" She said as she pulled off his pants fast. His erection came out, it twitched as it wanted to grow even bigger, and throbbed as blood pumped to it. Her eyes widened as she stared in surprise and excitement. "You're so big...it's past my expectation..!" She said. Jalen shrugged like it were nothing special and let out a quiet laugh. She placed her soft and dainty hand on his member and began to stroke lightly. He gasped at her gentle touch and looked down into her ruby eyes. "You like this, don't you? Then you'll like the next part even more..." She said as her lips gently kissed the head of his cock. He tensed a bit as she did so, but gave into a moan as she lowered her warm, moist mouth onto him. She took down 5 inches before gagging a bit, but bobbed her head up and down, sucking him passionately. He moaned again as his hands gripped the sheets lightly, her other hand went to his tightened and leathery sac and began to massage it gently. Her mouth watered and saliva made its way down the shaft, she removed her mouth and wiped the saliva off of her lips. "I can't do this anymore..." She said as she got up and pushed Jalen down onto the bed. She moved her panties to the side, revealing her womanhood, a nearly flawless camel toe. She spread it open with two fingers and looked down into her lover's eyes as it dripped with her fluids. "Are you ready...?~" She said as her hips started to form beads of sweat, he nodded and she slowly lowered herself onto it and gritted her teeth in pain. Her insides had taken four inches and wanted to stop. She moaned with pleasure and pain, but Jalen gasped as he saw blood trickling down. "A-Anna, stop! If it hurts, then we'll have to do it another way!" He said. She shook her head in disagreement as tears welled up in her eyes. "N-No! This is my choice...I'll take it all!" She said. She slammed her hips down his whole length and let out a loud cry. "KYAAAAAH!~" She yelled. The blood began to trickle down faster, and tears began to stream as she bounced up and down on her lover's cock. "A-Anna! You're so tight...! I-It's unbearable!" He said as he gripped the sheets tightly. "You're so large! It's hitting every spot!~" She said. Her ample breasts bounced with every move and her moans got more and more masochistic. Her juices acted as lubricant as she bounced more and more. The two were sweating feverishly, and couldn't get enough. Anna's tongue lolled out with her panting, and her eyes began to roll in the back of her head. She scavenged up enough strength to roll them over so he was on top and she wrapped her legs around his waist. "TAKE ME! MAKE ME YOURS!" She yelled. Jalen began thrusting fast as his hands grabbed her luscious ass and squeezed hard. Her moans were full of masochistic pleasure as he penetrated her. And her mind began to go blank. But sheer will kept her sane.

"FASTER!~"

Jalen thrusted faster.

"HARDER!~"

Jalen thrusted harder.

He soon began to ram her madly. Their bodies were sweating hard, and their love made a loud slopping noise. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! echoed through the room as their hips clashed together. SLAP!SLAP!SPLAP!SLAP! The noise only got louder and faster. Anna had been screaming instead of moaning, and Jalen seemed to be roaring. Anna felt herself tighten and tighten before she yelled out. "JALENNNNNN! I'M GONNA!~"

"ANNAAAAAA!~"

They moaned loudly as their fluids exploded over them, they bucked wildly, making it even messier as the fluids flowed for seconds. They panted hard after they were done. Jalen pulled out, his leftover cum squirting onto her red, sweaty, messy body. Anna's eyes were nearly in the back of her head as her orgasm slowed down, she ripped up the sheets and was panting like a dog.

Shortly after. Anna regained her composure, and so did Jalen. The two were under the torn and messy sheets, now cuddling softly in each others arms. Anna had taken place on his chest and was snuggling against it lovingly. "I love you, Jalen...never forget that..." She said. The other redhead nodded and kissed her forehead. "Trust me...I won't..." He said.

"Alright! What's going on in-" A voice yelled as a person barged into a room. Jalen and Anna's eyes widened as they witnessed who it was. Their only child. Morgan.

"F-Father...M-Mothe- AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled as she ran out the room, dropping her tome. Anna sighed and Jalen did as well. "Like Father. Like Daughter..."


End file.
